


Diamonds

by Meaningless_Sky



Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 1st Request Eeeeeee, Abduction, Accident Misgendering, Accidental Deadnaming, Accidental Self Harm, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Dysphoria, Car Accidents, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Closeted Trans Person, Creativitwins, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Jokes UwU, Dark Side Mom Deceit Sanders, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Drabble Collection, Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Heavy Angst, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hypothermia, I'll Put Whichever Apply In Chap Notes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired By An Image, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mind Control, Multi, NO ROMANTIC ROMANxREMUS, Near Death Experiences, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Binary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Non-Binary Author, Non-binary character, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy Jokes, Protective Siblings, Requests/Prompts Accepted, Self-Harm, Sex Jokes, Stargazing, Stress, Suicide contemplation, Supportive Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Transphobia, Transphobic Family Members, Twins, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, and char a blames theirself, but char b refuses to fight back, deadnaming, fights char b, implied fighting, implied panic attacks, irrational fear, once they snap back & see what they've done, so they get hurt/killed bc of it, supportive friends, that one angsty trope, vent fics, where mind-controlled char a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: One shot draft dumps and vent fics all compiled into one giant collection. Additional parts to previously existing installments will be labelled accordingly, so if it doesn't say part 2, 3, etc. but has a similar storyline, then assume it's just a different one shot set in a similar universe. Feel free to request ships, send me prompts, or just leave a friendly comment. Roast me if you see mistakes, cowards.REQUESTS OPEN





	1. Pregnant (Implied Logicality)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, I dunno how to summarize this. It's basically just a bunch of one shots from various fic ideas I have that are too short to be their own stand alone thing.  
That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
Toodles!  
~Liz
> 
> Side note if you want to send me a prompt or something, go for it! A bunch of these are just going to be from tumblr prompts I've found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Logan/Patton (Logicality)
> 
> Warnings: pregnancy jokes between a gay male couple  


"I THINK I'M PREGNANT!" Patton screamed, running into the living room, waving his arms wildly.

Silence.

Logan let out an indignant little snort. "Why is everyone looking at me?"


	2. Not Ready (Unspecified Virgil Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Unspecified, Virgil x Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Jokes, Implied Sexual Content, Embarrassment
> 
> *Dialogue Only*

"Come on, we need to go!"

"Give me a minute, I'm not ready!"

"That's not what you said last night!"

"I swear to the stars, if you don't stop with the sex jokes...."

"I'm just saying!"

"Virgil, god dammit!"


	3. Wait! (Thomas x Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Thomas x Virgil (ThVi)
> 
> Warnings: Car Accidents, Near Death
> 
> *NO CHARACTER DEATH*

He didn't look both ways. They were talking, Thomas waving his arms animatedly, and by the time Virgil saw the car, it was too late.

"Thomas, wait!"

The car slammed into him as he shouldered Thomas out of the way. He rolled across the pavement, shoulder aching from the impact. His vision blurred as his head struck the pavement, and he went limp with a gasp, trying to focus and find Thomas. "Thomas..."

His boyfriend appeared above him, hazy form moving sporadically. "Virgil! Don't move, I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay? Keep your eyes on me, please, you're gonna be okay. I promise. Just keep your eyes open, keep looking at me. Right, just like that."

Thomas's words faded in and out after that, like an old radio, and Virgil blinked, raising one eyebrow painfully, trying to convey his confusion. Thomas was yelling something unintelligible into his phone, presumably to a 911 operator.

He blinked, and suddenly there was a man in a uniform bending over him. "It's going to be okay, sir. Can you tell us your name?"

He squinted. "Virgil? Virgil. I'm Virgil."

"Good. And how old are you?"

He had to think again. "Twenty six."

"No concussion," the doctor(?) said. He heard Thomas sigh in relief somewhere to his left. "He seems more shocked than anything. He hit the pavement hard enough to knock himself out, nothing more. You both are extremely lucky."

Virgil let his eyes slip shut, too tired to keep them open any longer.

"Thank you," Thomas said. "When is he allowed to come home?"

The doctor paused. "I'd like to keep him overnight for observation, if that's alright with you. If you agree, I'll pose the question to Virgil once he awakens again."

"I'm awake. I don't care, just go with that Thomas says," Virgil managed to say. He wasn't sure how much of the sentence was distinguishable as actual English, but the doctor seemed to understand, turning to Thomas once again.

"Could we just go home, maybe, please? I'll bring him in if he gets a headache or something."

The doctor nodded. "I'll get the discharge papers, if you'd stay with him?"

"Of course."

Virgil slumped onto the couch as soon as they entered their apartment. "Tired, Virge?"

He nodded. "I got hit by a car, gimme a break," he teased, but immediately regretted it when Thomas's face fell.

"You wouldn't have if I'd looked before I crossed the street."

Virgil reached out and took Thomas's hand in his, struggling to sit up. "Thomas, don't blame yourself. What happened happened and I don't blame you for me making a decision to get you out of the way."

Thomas smiled shyly up at him. "Thanks, Virge."

Virgil smiled. "No problem, Thomas."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy longest one so far


	4. Maybe (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Logan x Roman (Logince)
> 
> Warnings: none?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Roman, italics are Logan

**"Hey Logan?"**

_"Yes, Roman?"_

**"Will you marry me?"**

_"Maybe."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

_"Wait, what?"_

**"You weren't even listening??"**

_"I...I apologise, I...."_

**"Alright, let's try again. Logan Croft, light of my life, joy of my heart...will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"**

_"Maybe."_

**"Okay, now you're just messing with me."**

_"Yes."_

**"Yes, you'll marry me? Or yes, you're messing with me?"**

_"Yes."_

**"Logan, please, I'm desperate, c'mon."**

_"Alright, yes. I will marry you."_

**"Love you, Logan."**

_"Ah...likewise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logan is a little shit confirmed


	5. Recognized (Platonic Anxceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic Virgil x Deceit (Anxceit)
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Unsympathetic Remus, Crying, Implied Abuse
> 
> *Sympathetic Deceit*

"Dee?"

"Oh Virgil, honey. Come here." Virgil stumbled forward, sniffling. Deceit's hand gently traced over the bruises forming on his younger friend's collarbone and jaw. "Honey, what happened?"

"Re-Re-emus...." He stumbled over the name, breath hitching. He pushed closer to Dee, who immediately carded a hand through the younger side's hair, his other arm curling protectively around Virgil's shoulders.

"Did you see the Lights today?" Dee asked as he slipped a container of bruise cream from his pocked, trying to distract his friend.

Virgil nodded. "They don't _like_ me just yet, but we're getting somewhere. They let me in on debates, and Patton is always nice." His face brightened, and Deceit smiled at the mention of his "opposite."

"They'll recognize us someday, Virgil. Give it time."

"And until then?" Virgil asked, pulling nervously on his black and grey checkered sleeve.

Deceit pulled him into another hug. "Then I'll be here for you until you don't want me anymore."

"I'll always want you, you're my best friend."

"Thank you, Virge."

"Anytime, Dee."


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

I know one I should probably add to this, and I promise I'll update someday, but I just wanted to acknowledge the people who have read this and decided to leave a comment. I hope you guys know that seeing your comments makes my entire day!

(And don't think I don't see you repeat commenters, you guys are the best) (*cough* looking at you Panic_At_The_Fall_Out)

Next update should be within a week!


	7. Scared (Creativitwins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Creativitwins
> 
> Warnings: implied kidnapping, hypothermia, hopelessness, talk about disappearing/suicide, suicide contemplation
> 
> NO INCEST/ROMANTIC REMROM  
Remrom shippers don't interact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in the last chapter's author's note that I'd update within a week. You know. Like a liar.

Roman pulled his brother closer, shivering in the cold, the chill sinking into his bones. "We're gonna be okay," he mumbled softly, running his fingers gently through Remus's hair. The older twin glanced up from where he was sprawled bonelessly across his younger brother's lap.

"Do you think they'll come for us?" he asked softly, breaths fogging up the air between them.

Roman shrugged. "I think so. I hope so." His lips were turning blue.

There was a long moment of silence, and then-

"Ro?"

"Yeah, Re?"

"...I'm scared."

Roman let out a soft sob. "So am I."

"Are we gonna die?"

"I don't know....I don't want to."

"Does anyone ever truly want to die?"

Roman shook his head. "Sometimes they just want the pain to stop."

"So if I were to die, then -"

"Remus Sanders, don't you dare ever say that again!" Roman snapped. Remus curled in on himself, and Roman sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Remus closed his eyes, breaths slowing. "You...you don't have to be."

Roman's head lolled back, and he laughed breathlessly. "Got 's k'led. 'M s'rry."

Remus huddled closer, weakly wrapping his arms around his brother. "Love you."

Roman felt his body go limp, and allowed the darkness sucking at him to pull him down. "Love y' too Ree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a continuation.  
Pinky promise  
Cross my heart hope to die


	8. Clashing (Implied Former Platonic Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: past Virgil & Roman (platonic Prinxiety)
> 
> Warnings: implied that Virgil and Roman had a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an image quote I saw on Google: “An optimist stays up until midnight to see the new year in. A pessimist stays up to make sure the old year leaves.”
> 
> I’ll consider continuing this. Maybe.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the windowsill, leaning his head on his arms as he glared up into the night sky. Stupid fucking stars. Who did they think they were, twinkling all bright and happy and shit way up in the sky? Nobody could bother _ them. _ Why the fuck didn’t he get to be like a star? Utter bullshit!

...He missed Roman.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he pulled up his former friend’s contact. There it was, big bold letters. “Princey ❤”

He clicked the ‘text’ function, and started to write.

The stars were beautiful. He gazed up at them in awe, the light of the full moon glowing brightly from behind a cloud, shining through eagerly. He wondered, briefly, if Virgil was watching the stars as well, wherever he was. He shook the thought away, refusing to let thoughts of his ex friend taint the beauty of the night. Wherever he was now, Virgil was undoubtedly happier.

His phone chimed.

Smiling gently up at the stars, he turned away from the window and went to find Patton.


	9. Comfort (Sleepxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Virgil x Sleep/Remy (Sleepxiety)
> 
> Warnings: very vaguely implied panic attack but nothing graphic
> 
> This was a request from GigiTheImposter, thank you so much for your sweet comment and the request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of worried about messing this up, since this is a request. And I've never gotten one before, so I'm super excited and thrilled that someone thought me worthy of sending one to! Thank you bunches to GigiTheImposter, this was super fun to write, and I adore this pairing. I don't write it enough.

The door slammed open violently, and Remy jumped, setting the plate he was holding on the counter.

"Vee, babe, that you?"

There was a muffled grunt, but no verbal response, and Remy sighed, rounding the corner. "Something happen at work?"

Virgil nodded, collapsing on the couch and burying his face in the cushions. "Loud," he mumbled. "Panicked. Boss got mad."

He grimaced in sympathy. "I'm sorry, babe. Do you...wanna talk about it?" Virgil shook his head, and as Remy sat down on the edge of the couch, he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Remy chuckled. "Cuddles?" Virgil nodded again, huddling closer, and Remy curled an arm around him as Virgil practically crawled into his lap.

"What's dinner?" Virgil asked after a few moments, and Remy shrugged.

"There's leftover pizza in the fridge, or we can order something, but I'm afraid we're a bit low on food. I'm not going to the store until tomorrow after work," he explained apologetically.

Virgil nodded sleepily. "Th's okay, I don' care," he mumbled.

Remy grinned down at him. "Rest, babe. We can eat when you wake up."

"Mmkay."

Even though they'd inevitably have to get up to eat and prepare for bed, they were content to stay where they were for a little while longer, wrapped around each other, taking comfort in being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuugh the ending feels so rushed I'm sorryyyy
> 
> I seriously do hope I captured what you wanted, Gigi. Enjoy! :)


	10. Clashing pt 2 (Implied Former Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: past Virgil & Roman (platonic Prinxiety)
> 
> Tags: angst, continuation
> 
> Warnings: implied that Virgil and Roman had a fight

“The stars are beautiful,” Patton whispered. Roman nodded. Patton glanced at him, and Roman shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. “Are you going to talk to Virgil?”

Roman snorted. “He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

Patton held up Roman’s phone. “You sure about that, kiddo?”

Roman’s head shot up at that, and he snatched the phone from his friend’s hand, tapping the “unread message” notification.

_ One new unread message from Virgil Sand _

Roman warily opened the message.

_ From Virgil _

_ Hey, it’s Virgil. I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but just in case you do, my shift at the shop ends at 1. There’s something I want to say, if you’re willing to let me. _

Sent at 11:48 pm, just a few minutes before he’d come back to the window. That must have been the chime he’d heard just before he’d left to get Patton. He sighed, and held up the phone for Patton to read.

“You’re going...aren’t you?” Patton asked.

Roman shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know, I guess if he’s willing to talk to me again.”

His friend laughed. “Oh, don’t act like you haven’t been dying to talk to him again. You had a misunderstanding, and I get that. But both of you had valid standpoints on the matter, you just weren’t listening to each other. Just talk to him, it’ll do you both some good. You’ve been friends since you were kids, Ro, don’t give that up over something as silly as an argument. You’ve had worse arguments than this, from what I’ve heard.”

There was a long pause. Roman clicked his phone off and stared at it. “What do you think I should do?”

Patton was shaking his head before Roman even finished the question. “I can’t tell you that. It’s up to you. What do _ you _ think you should do? Or, more importantly, what do you _ need _ to do?”

Roman didn’t even have to think about it. He knew. He’d do anything for Virgil. He took a deep breath and set his phone aside.

“I’ll go.”


	11. Not a Girl (Platonic Analogical) [ [ VENT ] ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: platonic analogical (Virgil/Logan)
> 
> kind of an open ending?
> 
> Warnings: dysphoria, crying, accidental self harm, panic attacks, implied unsympathetic family members, implied transphobia, self deprication, suicidal thoughts, suicide contemplation, accidental misgendering of a transperson (from a cis person who is unaware of a closeted non-binary person's preferred pronouns) and accidental deadnaming (again from someone unaware of aforementioned non-binary person's preferred name.) This is fixed when the person is made aware of preferences.

Vanessa (Virgil, he screamed. I'm not Vanessa, not a girl, not a woman!) wrapped his (her? their?) arms around their trembling body, sucking in a heaving breath, the next inhale shallow, barely eough oxygen. It wasn't like he hated his female body, not entirely. He hated parts of it, though, that was for sure.

His breasts were a constant reminder of his status as the rest of the world saw him. Him...That didn't fit. His pronouns at birth had been female, and he'd shunned them his (their) entire life, stubbornly refusing to respond to female pronouns or his birth name. But male pronouns didn't fit quite right either.

_Fucking pathetic...._

Virgil whimpered, hands going up to yank at his hair, wincing when a small clump ripped free of his scalp as his hands clenched involuntarily, breaths coming short and fast now. He coughed, curling up along the tiled corner of the bathroom, some hazy corner of his mind noting how disgusting that was.

_Do you think anyone would notice? If you disappeared? They don't actually care, it's pity. You worthless creature._

Virgil managed to inhale again, the air rattling in his throat, and he forced a cough, rubbing tears from his eyes and reaching for his phone. He clicked the first safe number and held his breath as it rang.

_"Nessa? Is everything alright?"_

"Lo...I need to tell you something. And it's really, really important," he gasped out between sobs.

_"Breathe, Nessa,"_ Logan reminded him. _"You kow you can tell me anything. Are you safe?"_

"Yes. Yes, I'm safe. I just...can't keep lying to you."

Silence, and then, _"Lying...?"_ Logan's voice hardened.

Virgil inhaled shakily. _Here goes nothing._ "That came out wrong...I'll...okay. Fuck it. Let's start over. Reset. Okay?"

_"Alright...._

Virgil let out a breath of relief. "Okay. Cool. Uh, hi. My name is Virgil, and I go by they/them pronouns. What's your name?" Their voice wobbled on the final sentence.

Logan let out a little bark of laughter, and Virgil relaxed instantly. The laugh was more relieved than angry or taunting. _"Hello, Virgil. My name is Logan, he/him pronouns preferred. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

"Thank you, Logan," they whispered, closing their eyes and wiping away a tear hurriedly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."


	12. Scared pt. 2 (Creativitwins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Creativitwins
> 
> Tags: protective siblings, angst, hypothermia
> 
> Warnings: character death, freezing to death
> 
> This was 100% not beta read, and the cliffhanger ending was unintentional, I'm sorry. Part three out soon.

"Roman! Remus! Can you hear me? Please, are you out here? Roman? ROMAN!"

Remus jolted awake, shuddering as the cold suddenly struck him again. _Holy shit I'm hearing things...how long have we been out here?_ he asked himself. He didn't have an answer. "Ro?" he croaked. No answer. He shifted as much as he could, catching sight of his brother, curled protectively around him, face slack and expressionless, paler than normal in the moodnight. "Roman?" he whispered, reaching up to shake his brother's shoulder. A red piece of cloth fell from his shoulders and the movement, and he twisted to pick it back up, wincing as the movement sent shockwaves of pain through his torso.

He scrabbled behind him until he finally managed to get ahold of it, and immediately nearly dropped it again when he realized what it was: his brother's sweater. His eyes welled up with tears that froze as soon as they hit the ground. "Roman…?" His brother didn't even twitch at the sound of his name. When Remus reached out to cup is brother's face in his hand, the flesh was solid under his fingertips.

"Roman? Remus!" The voice yelling in the background was getting seriously annoying, but only a very small part of him even registered his name was being called, imaginary or otherwise. "Roman? Roman! Roman, please, _please_ no, please...Ro." His voice broke, and at the same time, he vaguely heard footsteps behind him.

"…Remus?"

He turned, tears coming faster. "Help...help us, please...."

A frayed, patched purple and black jacket came into view, and Remus launched himself at it immediately. "Veevee...."

Virgil's hand moved in comforting circles across his back, trying to soothe him. "It's gonna be okay, Ree. Do you...think you could maybe come with me? We'll bring Ro with us, don't worry."

Remus nodded, wiping the tears and snot from his face. "Okay."

"Good. Okay...let's go, honey." Virgil waved his hand, and a door appeared next to them, too bright for Remus to see beyond. Virgil gestured, and he tentatively stepped through. The light grew brighter, and Remus blinked in surprise.

He raised his eyes as a set of worn sneakers came into view.

And promptly screamed.


	13. Mind Control (Platonic Moxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: mind control + character death
> 
> Warnings: character death, angst, def no happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short. I’m out of ideas. Although I’m moving a couple of things over from another one shot thing I made a while back.

"It’s okay," Virgil whispered. "I love you."

Patton’s eyes remained blank, not even a spark of recognition in his normally warm gaze. Virgil just closed his eyes and dropped the knife he’d been holding. “I won’t fight you, Pat. This isn’t you.”

“You were nothing to me.” Patton’s voice was flat and expressionless, and Virgil clung to every irregularity in Patton’s voice that he can find, forcing himself to remember that this wasn’t the Patton he knew and loved.

”I love you...”

The knife slashed downwards, and Virgil collapsed with a choked cry. Patton blinked, eyes clearing.

”Virgil? Oh my god...no. No! Please.....”

Patton fell to the ground, holding Virgil’s bloodied hand as tightly as he could, as if he could somehow bring him back. He shuddered as blood soaked into his knees. _Virgil’s blood._

”Please....”


	14. Popcorn (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Virgil/Roman (Prinxiety)  
Warnings: Crying, brief panic attack

"Virgil?"

Virgil jolted, obviously caught off guard, before sitting upright and furiously scrubbing at his eyes, pulling his sleeves over the palms of his hands to attempt to wipe away the evidence of the makeup streaked tear tracks running down his face.

"Hey, Ro," he choked out. His breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps, and his eyes fluttered like he was about to pass out. Roman dropped the clothes in his arms and raced forward, kneeling beside his boyfriend and leaning forward.

"Virgil, can I hold your hand?" At his nod, Roman gently clasped Virgil's hand in his own. "Okay, remember your pattern? In for four...okay, hold for seven...good...now out for eight. Pause. And repeat. Four. Seven. Good job, Virgil. Now eight. There we go."

Virgil let out a shuddering breath and slumped against him. "Sorry..."

"Virgil, are you alright? Should I get Patton? Who do I need to stab? Do you want me to get Thomas? Do you need anything? I-"

_"Roman,"_ Virgil managed to get in. "I'm alright. Just overthinking, as usual."

Roman frowned. "Wanna talk about it?"

Virgil shook his head. "Not yet. Please."

"That's alright, Virge, I'm not going to make you. I'm going to get some popcorn going and watch a movie. You coming with?"

He considered for a moment, then slowly rose ro his feet. "What movie?"

"Moana?" Roman suggested tentatively.

"That...actually sounds fun. Lead the way, Princey."

And that's how Patton found them a few hours later, curled up in each other's arms, a mess of popcorn spread across the couch next to them, Roman hovering protectively over his boyfriend even while unconscious.

Suffice to say, Patton doesn't have much space left on his phone now, and he has plenty of blackmail material. Not that he'll ever use it.

Logan, on the other hand...well, that's a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to write a second part with Logan actually holding the pictures over their heads for blackmail purposes. I have outlines for it already started just in case.


End file.
